Gotoh
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Manakete (Divine Dragon) |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 15: An Oasis of Magic in Final Chapter: [[Chosen by Fate]] (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) |class =Bishop (FE1 and FE3) Sage (Shadow Dragon) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Gotoh is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and its remake. He is a member of the Divine Dragon Tribe and a bishop of great renown who is known as the White Sage. Profile Gotoh is one of the few Divine Dragons who survived the war against the Earth Dragons and lost the ability to transform into a dragon after discarding his Dragonstone. After Naga's death, Gotoh was commanded to guard humanity. When Medeus and Dolhr began their war against humanity, Gotoh led Anri to the Ice Dragon Temple, where Anri claimed the Falchion that was later used to defeat Medeus. Eventually, he founded the nation of Khadein and trained two pupils, Miloah and Gharnef, both of whom strove for justice. He chose Miloah to be his successor and gave the Aura spell to him because he had more empathy and compassion than Gharnef. Out of jealousy, Gharnef stole the Darksphere and used it to create the Imhullu tome, which resulted in his soul being twisted. Ever since that incident, Gotoh has been observing Gharnef's actions, hoping that someone would eventually stop him. When Marth proves to be the person to do it, Gotoh begins assisting him in his quest by giving out advice. Late in the game, Gotoh points out Michalis's foolish behavior during their conversation. He also creates the Starlight tome, which is required to break through the barrier of Imhullu, by using the Lightsphere and the Starsphere that Marth brings to him. In ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' and its remake, Gotoh continues to serve the role of an advisor to Marth, although he never becomes playable. He gives the Lightsphere to Marth as well as the Starsphere if all twelve of its shards have been collected. He also allows Tiki to leave the Ice Dragon Temple with Marth in this scenario, but he forces her to continue sleeping otherwise. This is to prevent her from becoming feral. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |0% |50% |60% |90% |80% |30% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (Unused) Base Stats Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |0% |20% |50% |60% |80% |0% |30% |} Quote Endings Shadow Dragon '''White Sage' At Nyna’s request, Gotoh became archmage of Archanea. The world never knew a better teacher. Notes * The character Morse, mentioned in the backstory of TearRing Saga is extremely similar to Gotoh. * Gotoh is one of the six characters to be playable in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, but not in the Book 1 in Mystery of the Emblem. The others are Wrys, Darros, Roger, Jake and Beck. ** Gotoh is the only one of those characters to at least appear in-game. Gallery File:GatoBanut.jpg|Gotoh and Bantu in The Complete. B13-081HN artwork.jpg|Gotoh as a Sage by Ippei Soeda. File:GotohTCG.jpg|Gotoh as he appears in the TCG. B13-081HN.png|Gotoh as a Sage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:GotohTiki.jpg|Gotoh with Tiki, as seen in the ending of Mystery of the Emblem. File:GatoFE1.png|Gotoh's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:GotohFE3.gif|Gotoh's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Gato.gif|Gotoh's portrait in Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Gotoh (Projection).png|Gotoh's portrait as he makes a projection in Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes Category:Manakete Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters